Exchange Experience
by creativekat
Summary: Takashi has cousins from the U.S. They are no where close to being rich though? Can you guess which host each of them will fall for?


**Ch 1: A new home**

~Yuri~

My sister and I are from America. We both passed a test and now we are exchange students about to attend Ouran High School. It's a private academy. Our host family is the Otori family. They are very rich, classy, I like it.

"So why aren't you staying at your cousin's, you are attending the same school after all." Kyoya, the youngest of the Otoris asked us.

"We're poor, its a dishonor to host your poor relatives but to host poor foreigners, less of a dishonor." Miri and I said simultaneously. Kyoya nodded and proceeded to show us to our room.

It was absolutely beautiful, the walls were a nice cream shade, and the curtains a light blue. There were several oil paintings of beautiful scenery. In the middle of the room stood a bunk bed, just as we like. The carpet was soft and I could only imagine that the beds must be just as cloud like. There was a slight rose scent coming from a white flower sitting near the window.

"I'll be joining the host club at the beach soon, would you ladies care to join us?"

"Of course" I answered to both of us. Miri was glaring at me. When Kyoya left the room I grabbed our swimsuits out of our bags. Identical blue and purple tankinies. Miri doesn't like that they match, but I do.

"Come on sis, you can't really let something as little as identical swimsuits stop you from going to the beach... besides we can confuse others that way." I smiled with a mischievous grin. Miri is not nearly the prankster that I am, but she does like to play games every once in a while.

Finally she nodded "Oh, alright"

Soon we were both ready for the beach. Miri's hair was absolutely beautiful, the way is curled ever so slightly just down to her shoulders as it fell out of the ponytail. Her hazel eyes standing out against the colors of the swimsuit. She barely has a chest, but its enough, perfect actually. Miri is nearly skin and bones though, just like the rest of our family.

"Oh Miri, you look so beautiful, I'm jealous." She frowned, I smiled.

"Yuri, we look exactly alike."

"I know"

The beach was beautiful, and the host club was amazing. The sun so warm. I found a particular liking to the Hitachiin twins. Something about the way they cared so much about each other drew me in. The other girls were swooning over them, and soon I was too. Eventually they noticed me.

"Ahhh, a new lass, tell us, what do you think, of this." They pulled me close to them and kissed me on both cheeks. The girls started screaming. I would have too, but I like to see if I can get the guys to swoon over me and that would severely hurt my chances at succeeding.

I could feel my cheeks burning, they were probably bright red. "I-I"

"She thinks you're intriguing." Miri interrupted.

The twins looked up to see who was speaking. Miri was sitting nonchalantly at the back of the crowd with her journal on her lap.

"Ahhh, twins"

~Miri~

"Tell us, what are your names" The red haired twins asked simultaneously, just as every word they have said thus far.

"O-our names?" Yuri was trying so hard not to stutter, but since she was then that meant she actually thought they were cute. This was a little more than just a game.

"Yuri and Miri Morinozuka" I said without looking up from my drawing.

"Morinozuka? Then are you?" They looked over at Takashi. Wait, Takashi is part of the host club? Oh, wait Mitsukuni is with him, so hats why he's here.

"Miri!" Yuri scolded me "you weren't supposed to tell them our last name, people will know"

I shrugged. "I don't really see the problem." Growling at me, it was obvious that Yuri was debating whether to yell at me more or not. We definitely do not have the same sibling connection that the boys, Hikaru and Kaoru right?, have. They can always speak and unison and I bet they have never had a real fight in their lives. They seemed to be slightly disinterested in us now that we were fighting. I sighed and shut my journal to get up. Yuri tried to stop me, but I left.

I walked straight up to Takashi. "Hey?"

He looked up, it took him a second to recognize me, but then he smiled. "Hi Miri" I smiled brightly, even after five years he still knew that my eyes are slightly more green than Yuri's due to a chemical in the eyes incident. It was the only physical difference between me and Yuri, though our personalities couldn't be much more different. Mitsukuni looked up at me.

"You're one of Takashi's cousins right?" His voice was higher than I expected, like a child's voice, but somehow it was just cute enough to fit him. I nodded. "Why don't you have cake with us?"

I don't really like cake much, but I couldnt resist the look in his eyes. It looked like if I said no it would devastate him. "Okay" I sat down on Takashi's lap and Mitsukuni handed me a piece of cake.

"You can call me Honey if you like."

"I smiled, okay Honey."

"What's this?" Takashi had found my journal and opened it to a picture of a rose. He smiled "I like it"

"Thanks cous." I was glad he liked it. I took another bite of the cake.

"Who's this? I fan of our Mori?" A blond haired tall boy asked.

"This is one of Takashi's cousins, from America right?" I nodded in answer to Honey's question. "Isn't it great?"

"Ah well, let me welcome you, princess."

Suddenly Kyoya was standing behind me. "I thought you were going to keep your connections with Mori a secret."

I shook my head. "That's just Yuri, you can't honestly think that I would be that cruel to my own cousin" Takashi looked upset. Yuri never took others feelings into consideration, and I'm not much better, but at least I realize when my actions affect others. Yuri always had a problem with the way people treat her if they know that while we are poor other parts of our family are rich.


End file.
